1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash transaction machine, and more particularly, to a withdrawal apparatus in which cash is withdrawn at the front surface or rear surface of a cash transaction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cash transaction machine is an automation apparatus which can support a basic banking service such as depositing or withdrawing cash without a bank staff, regardless of place or time, with respect o financial service. The cash transaction machine may be divided into a cash dispenser and an automated teller machine according to whether cash is paid into or withdrawn and used for not only depositing or withdrawing cashes but also depositing or withdrawing checks, arranging bankbooks, and selling tickets.
Now, using the cash transaction machine is gradually increased in banks or other financial agency. Gradually, customers frequently use the cash transaction machine according that using the cash transaction machine becomes convenient. As increase of frequency of using the cash transaction machine, the amount of each banking transaction is increased together. According to the increase of the amount dealt via the cash transaction machine, a lot of notes are paid into or withdrawn. According to using the lot of notes, there are frequently generated unexpected matters due to movement or position interference between notes.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional cash transaction machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cash transaction machine is an apparatus for depositing or withdrawing cashes or checks, in which several modules divided into function units, such as a magnetic card reading module, a bankbook arrangement module, a user interface module, and a note deposit/withdrawal module, are installed in a housing.
The magnetic card reading module is exposed outside via a card insertion part 10, and the user interface module is exposed outside via a display screen 20 or a key input part 25.
The note withdrawal module is exposed outside via a cash discharge part 30. The cash discharge part 30 is according to a direct discharge type, in which previously requested amount of cash is prepared in the note withdrawal module and the cash is provided as a stack from the cash discharge part 30.
In the front insertion type, the position of inserting the cassette is the same as the direction of the withdrawal part. In case that the front surface of a cash transaction machine is opened and closed, a withdrawal apparatus of the front insertion type is used.
In the rear insertion type, the position of inserting the cassette is opposite to the direction of the withdrawal part. In case that the rear surface of a cash transaction machine is opened and closed, a withdrawal apparatus of the rear insertion type is used.
Accordingly, in case that the cash cassette is changed, the front insertion type has to be used in the withdrawal apparatus of a cash transaction machine whose front surface is opened and closed and the rear insertion type has to be used in the withdrawal apparatus of a cash transaction machine whose rear surface is opened and closed.